The invention concerns a cabinet for accepting electrical and electronic components having a rack to which a door leaf having a hinge as well as wall elements are mounted in a detachable fashion, wherein the hinge has at least one stationary section attached to a side rail of the frame as well as at least one pivoting section attached to the door leaf and the pivot axis of the hinge is disposed in the vicinity of the outer side of the door leaf.
These types of cabinets are utilized as circuit component cabinets in electrical technology or as electronic cabinets. The frame of such a cabinet usually supports modules as well as various other types of built-in and insert elements and forms the supporting structure for the cabinet. The housing of the cabinet is effected through the introduction of wall elements and a door leaf on the rack. The housing visually covers the contents of the cabinet, effects mechanical protection and, if necessary, electromagnetic shielding.
DE 94 03 989 41 describes a hinge in a conventional circuit cabinet having a cabinet housing and a door leaf, wherein the door leaf has a bent edge in the vicinity of the hinge and the pivot axis of the hinge is disposed in the vicinity of the outer side of the door leaf. DE 39 30 134 C2 discloses a housing (module or circuit cabinet) having rack elements to which a door leaf is mounted in a detachable fashion via a hinge, wherein the pivot axis of the hinge is likewise disposed in the vicinity of the outer side of the door.
DE 93 04 072 41 UI and DE 42 24 468 Cl each disclose a cabinet of the above mentioned kind, namely a circuit cabinet having a frame to which a door leaf with a hinge as well as wall elements are attached, wherein the pivot axis of the hinge is disposed in the vicinity of the outer side of the door leaf.
For reasons of appearance but above all in order to prevent unauthorized access to the contents of the cabinet, it is necessary that the door leaf and the wall elements be mounted to the rack using mounting elements which can only be accessed from the inside. Towards this end a free access from the inside of the cabinet to the above mentioned mounting elements is necessary. In order to facilitate free access to an equipped cabinet it is however necessary to first remove and then reinsert the built-in components.
It is the purpose of the invention to improve a cabinet of the above mentioned kind such that it is possible to attach its wall elements in the vicinity of the door leaf in such a fashion that they can be mounted and dismounted even if the cabinet is completely equipped without having to remove the inserts or built-in components.